MakeBelieve
by Reizna
Summary: The King and Queens dance, the final dance of the night. Risa has no one until Satoshi asks her to dance. When they get interrupted, they realize something: it wasn't a reverie. They were so close.


**Title**: Make-Believe

**Rating**: PG

**Challenge(s)**: 10 Clichés, 30 Quills - Livejournal

**Prompt(s)**: "Time heals all wounds" (10 clichés), "Lost in a dream" (30 Quills)

**Notes**: Based on the song "So Close" by Jon Laughlin. God, I love this song. By the way, I would think they're waltzing to the song.

**Dedicated to**: funkysquirrel, danavalkyrie, concepthuman, Keza22, khakiXthistle and all the other SxR fans.

**Couples**: Satoshi x Risa, (implied, one-sided) Keiji x Risa

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, this fic would be the manga's reality.

---

They had called for the King and Queen's dance. The only restriction was that a young man had to ask a young lady whom they did not attend with to dance. Risa smiled as her friends all took off with different guys than who they had came with. Whoever came up with the whole theme of a royal, fairytale ball had made the young brunette happy for one part.

That is until this King and Queen's dance came.

"Har---Risa, may I have this dance?"

The voice startled her. Whipping around, she was stunned to see the person who was asking her.

It was Satoshi Hiwatari without his glasses. And he had called her by her first name!

Fighting the blush down, she bit her lip nervously. She looked around to see no other guy available. Giving him a small smile, she gently placed her hand in his. And he let her to the dance floor.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

While they swayed back and forth, Risa could feel all other eyes on them. Her brown eyes looked up to his, noticing how blue they were. How different they were from the color of the eyes of her first love, Dark Mousy. Satoshi's eyes looked more natural than Dark's uncanny ones.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

It was strange. He didn't wince at feeling her touch. No transformation was triggered. He was _normal_. But still, his Hikari habits were harder to break. There was still a kind of awkward wall between them --- a wall he desperately wanted to tear down.

It was bizarre. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Daisuke Niwa had once told him that he would feel this way about someone when Krad was gone. That red head had been right, but Satoshi's heart's choice caused him to think.

Why Risa Harada?

It was because she knew. She had learned about Krad. She had accepted him. She didn't shun him in the end.

That was why.

And so he smiled.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Risa's blush finally died down as he twirled her around. As he spun her around the dance floor, careful to not bump into anyone, she caught the attention of her twin sister, who appeared to be angry and Daisuke, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

She wanted to tell them it wasn't like that, but some part of her seemed to enjoy it.

Then suddenly, Satoshi stopped. Gasping, Risa looked over her shoulder. Her smile was wiped off her face. It was her date, Keiji Saga, talking to Satoshi. A saddened look crossed her face as she stepped away from Satoshi.

"So it's alright with you if I steal her away, Hiwatari?" Keiji asked.

Risa glanced at Satoshi, who had his usual emotionless mask on. Biting her lip, she placed her hand on Keiji's, giving the bluenette one last smile. "It was nice dancing with you…Satoshi-kun."

At that, she left with Keiji to dance elsewhere on the floor.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

Quietly without a fight, he watched her go. No expression crossed his face, but if one looked closely at his eyes, one could see sadness being reflected there. He let out a sigh and put his hands in pockets. Satoshi turned his back on them.

He couldn't bear to see it anymore.

_  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

He walked off, but stopped at the top of the stairs that lead out of the hall. The bluenette looked back to see Risa pull back from Keiji, who appeared to be leaning in for a kiss. "Here, I thought time healed all wounds." He mumbled, "She's not over Dark, is she?"

With that, Satoshi proceeded with what he was originally doing, leaving before any of his fangirls could find him.

---

Risa had pulled away from Keiji, still looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Saga-san," She said, turning her head over to the side. Her eyes scanned the area for the one and only bluenette in the area, but he was gone. Tears swelled up in her eyes, threatening to mess up her make up.

Had it all a fantasy?

Was she just lost in a dream?

No, Risa knew it was no dream.

She was just so close to letting go of Dark and yet so far for falling for Satoshi Hiwatari, someone who was real.

---

Meh, I liked writing this especially because of the song.

Please read and review.


End file.
